Stirling White
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=File:StirlingWhiteHeadshot.png |caption= |story=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs |role=The Good King |powerfulqualities=Charismatic, Dedicated, Hardworking |age=17 |alignment= |roommate= Michail Goldman |heartsdesire=I'm tired of the highschool higharchy only accepting those with perfect teeth and beautiful faces. I'm awkward, and can't get along with other boys. I want people to understand that you don't have to be perfectly coordinated in order to be cool. |magictouch=I know how to talk to girls really well. When I was younger all the other boys my age were jealous, and would go around mocking me saying I was working my 'Magic'. |romancestatus=I'm single...no one really wants to be with someone like me. I've been friendzoned by everyone. |cursesmoment=...my dad raised me well, afterall i'm the future Good King, so i'm always kind to everyone. Even when i'm being sarcastic, i always end it with 'i'm just joking' as to not offend anyone. |favsubject=Kingdom Managment, I have a duty to fill later in life, even if i don't want it. I don't have a choice. I come from a long line of Whites and Kings, if i backed out of my destiny, my father would be so disappointed in me. |leastfavsubject=Cooking Class-ic. I make a lot of messes in the kitchen. People get annoyed very easily. |bffea= }} Stirling White is the son of the Good King from Snow White. While most would think this means he is Apple White's brother, they are actually not biologically related. Nor do they really know each other at all. Stirling was adopted by his parents, when he was younger. Biography Personality Stirling is an insecure guy. But no one would know this from how he acts. Every day, he tried to impress and be the 'next "cool" kid' at Ever After High. He has a lot of energy, and can be narcissistic sometimes. He has been known to make friends very easily, and to be a dedicated worker. He is one of the smartest in his classes, and personally makes sure everyone knows it. He can be kinda sarcastic at times, but in a fun and 'joking' way. This pushes people away from him, most people at least. There are a select few who understand him - who want to hang out with him. But most of the time, people leave him be. It should be noted that his sarcastic behavior didn't originally push people away, he was bullied when he was younger, and treated as though he was a failure at everything he tried. He started using sarcasm, as a defense mechanism, to ward off his enemies. However, this aggressive response just gave his bullies an excuse to continue what they had been doing. Because most guys shun him, Stirling hangs out around the girl students in Ever After. While he isn't super interested in any of them, he just thinks they are friends - many of the girl students have a 'thing' for him. But he is too stubborn to see this. Appearance Stirling has fair skin, and blonde hair. His face isn't as sculpted as he would like it to be, but secretly he contours it to get the defining lines that he wants. He is confident when he wears some light, natural, and overall - unnoticeable makeup. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny Stirling's destiny is to be the next 'good king' from Snow White an the Seven Dwarfs. History It's complicated - ill add it later Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs